Forbidden Passion
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: This is wrong, he tells himself. They shouldn't be doing this. He is a captain, she is an arrancar. They are at war, they are on opposite sides, yet why do these feelings persist! Massive Bleach x-over NaruxYoruichi, get ready to cry...
1. Damn You!

_What do I remember?_

_I remember that teme ramming a chidori through my gut._

_Again and again, until I felt nothing._

_I remember blackness, arid sands, dry deserts, and hunger._

_Forever, forever, until I found-_

_I remember..._

_A flash of light, and power, buildings..._

_I remember..._

_My sword, my soul._

_I remember..._

He tossed her the shorts, and she took them, catching a large white shirt that he threw a second later, the shorts held in her right hand, the shirt in her left.

"Sorry, that's all we have for you to wear right now...

A sensual sigh was heard, and it sent a shiver up his spine

"Oh well...

"Would you mind not doing that?"

Hands massaging his back, paralyzing him, as he felt her breath, hot on his neck, and the number one tattooed there..

"Come on know, you know it turns you on...

He takes a step forward, running a hand through his blond hair, which he had allowed to grow out, until it resembled his father's, the motion causing her to let go of him.

"You know its wrong, and I don't think you really care...

His hand strays to the massive axe hanging at his side, with slow deliberate effort, so as to make his point clear.

"I'm warning you...

Part of him hopes she'll see through his bluff, and take him up on his challenge.

She does not, or rather, she takes delight in tempting him, as she had always done since her arrival here as of a week ago.

Was it a week?

He cannot remember, time has no meaning to one who has already died, yet somehow been given a second chance at life-

And misused it, playing both sides, good and evil, for his own gain, his revenge, in this war.

How did this happen?

He knew his duty, he knew his goal, everything made sense-

Until she had come along, a snag in his plans-

And she was one _hell _of a snag.

A pouty sigh.

"Fine...

Then she noticed that he had his back to her, picking up the ramen cups he had tossed about the room, and the woman assumed that he was giving her a chance to get dressed.

With a shrug, she slipped off her tattered clothing, exposing her tan lower body for just a moment, before as she slipped on the shorts, the fabric clinging to her body snugly, practically stretched to the max.

Yet they still accentuated the dip of her hips, the curve of her waist, even though it looked painful to wear.

Now, she removed her shirt, exposing her perfectly rounded double D breasts in the process.

Ignoring the possibility that he might turn round at any moment, she tossed the ragged fabric over her shoulder-

"Oi."

He turns around.

"Wha-

His eyes fall on her toned, voluptuos body, illuminated in the perpetual moonlight, her long violet hair cascading down her back, and stopping just past her shoulder blades, her eyes glinting at him mischeviously, daring him to try it.

Truly, she was a godess, not a single flaw to be found on her, an arrancar without a mask, truy a rarity-

His eyes strayed over her for just a second to long, then he abruptly clapped a hand tightly over his eyes, a deep crimson flush upon his face, as he did an about face and looked away.

"GAH! Will you stop doing that?!"

Her lower lip jutted out slightly in a pout, her honeysuckle yellow eyes teasing him with their sensuality, as if her partially nude form didn't tempt him enough.

But when he refused to look, she reluctantly donned the shirt, lightly chuckling as the front of it was easily held up by her large breasts.

Slowly, she crossed the room, reaching for his hand in the moonlight, only for him to jerk it away.

"Come on...

"Its getting late, and I have to get back."

"Oh come on, the shinigami can't get here, and you know it."

"I've been dissapearing a lot lately, and they'll suspect me."

Her hands ran over his chest, stripping off his captain's jacket, then glided over his whiskered face.

"No they won't....

"I just got on good terms with them. I shouldn't even _be _here. What if-

Her hands traced his lower jaw line before-

She suddenly gripped the back of Naruto's head and placed one of the most soul searing kisses one can imagine onto his lips.

A clearly shocked Naruto quickly succumbed to the pleasurable feeling now coursing through his body as he wrapped his arms around her. Lost in the moment, Naruto began to open his mouth and bit back a moan when he felt the tan godess's tongue slowly lick at his lips, asking for entrance.

His eyes drifted closed, as did hers, his resistance lose in the ecstasy pouring through him.

As Naruto began to comply to her wishes, an image of Hinata flashed through his mind and summoning his waning strength of will, he placed both of his hands on her shoulders, thus stopping her.

"Urgh, why do you always do this to me?"

A sultry chuckle. "Simple. The other arrancar have no spines...

They went lower, and he bit his lip.

"But you, _your _the one who started all this, you're a _man..._

He grabbed her wrists to stop her hands from going any lower than his waist.

Her fingers traced every line of his face, then ran down over his shoulders,

Groaning, he shook his head, visibile strain showing in his voice.

"I...said...no...

He felt her bare, slender stomach gently press against his toned one, her hip resting against his waist, scooting her body closer to his, and giving a soft sigh.

He made a move to shove her away-

But she shifted her body forward and brought her face close to his, her was breath hot on his face, her nose brushing against his, her voice low and soft for what she was to say next.

"If you mean that, then why are you still here?"

Her face drifted in, her breath hot on his face, his resitance waning.

"Admit it, you came here to see me, so don't lie to yourself...

His next words were choked out, he couldn't control himself anymore, it had been far too long...

"Damn...you...Yoruichi...

A smile graced her face.

She had won.

Grabbing him by the back of his head again, she planted a fierce kiss on his lips, taking dominance, and snaking her tongue into his open mouth, but not before he suddenly seized her, and kissed back, with tenfold intensity, each wrestling for dominance in the other's mouth...


	2. A REAL Fight!

Gasping, the two fell back on the bed, each panting heavily, their bodies hidden beneath the pale white sheets.

"There... are...you...Happy?" Panted Naruto, his tone laced with annoyance, yet he held her so tenderly, so gently, about her waist, that gugested anything but anger.

Yoruichi herself was laid wantonly over Naruto, a smile on her face, her arms wrapped around his neck, her head resting on his chest.

"Very." She murmured, as they both caught their breath, before grabbing each other, and engaging in one last passionate, soul searing kiss, that exerted the last of their physical energy, and once again dropped them flat upon the mattress.

She was now beside him, her breath hot on his face, as she reached for his hand, and intertwined it with her own.

He tried his best to scowl, but against his wishes, a small smile crept upon his face as she spoke.

"You said that the day we met."

Abruptly he averted his eyes.

"I only helped you cuz I thought you were a cat. How was I supposed to know you were-

"A woman?" She chuckled, purring, and this drew his attention, causing him to turn round just in time for her lips to meet his, tenderley, gently, smoothly, with passion, yet with no intensity, just simple basic feeling, as her naked body pressed against his, causing a stir once more.

She broke the kiss moments later, her honey yellow eyes shining in the dark.

"Did you ever regret it?"

He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it just as abruptly, the words refusing to leave him.

They both knew the answer to that, and it was a dead no.

He still sounded annoyed. "I really hate you, do you know that?"

She kissed again, and this time, a small moan drifted out of her mouth as he was the one to pull away, her tone teasing, a smile melting onto the fine features of her face, tempting him yet again. This was what she always was to him, a temptation, a sin, something he knew was wrong, but sounded, felt, _tasted, smelled, _oh so _very very _good.

"If you're trying to get rid of me, then you'll have to do better than that."

In a rare moment, his permanent scowl dropped. "I've given up trying to get rid of you, and nothing's worked."

His face suddenly hardened.

"Promise me you won't go tonight."

She nuzzled her nose against his.

"Promise."

--

Naruto was sweating bullets as he was told the news in the meeting that night.

"The arrancar invaded Karakura town? How many?"

"Our reports indicate at least six, and of that number, five are dead, bu the lone remaining arrancar is tremendously stronger than the other five." Answered Soi-Fong.

Yamamoto nodded, a knowing smile already on his face, as he beheld the anxious look on Naruto's face.

"I take it you and your squad wish to volunteer for action, fifth squad captain Uzumaki Naruto?"

"SIR!" The blond nodded firmly, playing his part to perfection. "I would be honored!"

"Then what are you standing around here for?" Quipped the old man, and with that, Naruto was gone in a blur...

--

(Karakura town)

The blond breathed a visible sigh of relief, as he saw that Yoruichi was not one of the arrancar that had been sent to the human world, yet the sight of Kurosaki Ichigo, getting brutally owned by Grimmjow Jagerjack, was not a pretty sight to behold.

He winced in sympathy, as the strawberry blond Ryoka was smashed into the pavement from the air, via a kick from the sixth ranked Espada, a cloud of smoke exploding up from the epicenter of the impact.

Grimmjow seemed to just hang there in the air, and he shouted something, unintelligible from this distance-

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

From his vantage point in the sky, Naruto's eyes suddenly widened, as a giant crescent wave of dark red and black suddenly screamed up from the ground, and slammed into Grimmjow, who barely got his arms up in time to block.

_'Where did THAT come from?'_

Yet when the dust and dirt cleared, the epsada was barely even scratched, whilst Ichigo was out of breath, panting heavily, and barely able to stand on the ground below.

The man suddenly laughed, and sped downward.

Naruto hissed, and shunpoed after him, knowing that he HAD to interfere, or the Ryoka was dead...

---

CLANG!

Grimmjow snarled, as he suddenly found himself blocked by a giant axe, one that deflected his incoming kick cold, leaving him less than a foot from Ichigo, who gawked as he stared at the captain's jacket that was obscurring his view.

_'They've alread found a replacement for Aizen?'_

With a swing of his arm, Naruto swatted Grimmjow away, leaving him to grind back several feet, before he dug the heels of his sandals in, bringing himself to a stop.

Naruto smiled, but it was a wicked one.

"Forget Kurosaki, how about you take on a _real _opponent?"

"Heh! Like you?" Snorted Grimmjow, and in response, Naruto shouldered the massive Zanpaktou, his reiatsu flaring sharply, making the arrancar arch a blue eyebrow

"Precisely."

Shrugging, the man rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I should get a better fight from a captain anyways."

"Aren't you gonna release your zanpaktou?" Replied Naruto, and he was met with a harsh laugh, and a wicked, face splitting sneer.

"Yeah right! I won't need it-

He suddenly vanished from sight, reapearing directly before Naruto, already going into a vicious snap kick

-To beat the likes of you!"

Naruto raised his arm and caught the attack, an audible cracking sound was heard, as the ground beneath them buckled from the concussive impact.

His eye shone a fierce red now.

"Then allow me to release mine."

He lowered his axe, and with an audible thud, it crashed into the ground, sticking there, and now emanating orange energy.

The captain gripped tight the massive handle, before speaking the words that would start an epic battle.

"Bankai."


	3. Battle of the Beasts!

**(Fight music: Endorphin Express)**

HSSSSSSSSSSS!

Steam suddenly exploded from the axe, blocking him from view, shoving Grimmjow back a bit from the sheer intensity of the reaitsu.

The ground quaked beneath the blond, and he heard a fierce laugh from the arrancar, as the earth cratered beneath him.

"YES! Now that's the power I've been lookin' for!"

His outfit had gone through some seemingly minute changes, as he was seen through the smoke.

Now, a black cape hung from his shoulders, embroidered with orange flames at its edges, held to his shoulders by two cilver clasps.

He was now clad in a outfit that consisted of all black, robes and all, his captain's jacket hanging over him lastly, fluttering about in the breeze his power had created.

Naruto's face was a blank slate as it morphed in his hand, suddenly scattering into flames, that traveled up his arms in slow circles, until his body was literally wreathed in flames, that licked at his clothing and form, yet oddly enough did not burn him.

Reaching into his sash, he now withdrew a slender metal tube, one that sported few features, a simple hand grip, a guard, and two buttons, one red, one green.

He extended his right hand, flames now licking about his hair, and making it stand on end, as the fire was drained into the blade. **(Sorta like Kaioken)**

"Explode:Suzaku."

A deadly pulsing suddenly rose into the air, followed by an explosive snap-hiss, as a long ray of red light erupted from the hilt, humming and pulsing as Naruto spun it in a quick circle, before bringing it around in a guard of the form three stance.

The espada arched an eyebrow. "Heh. Not bad, shinigami-

Yet now _his _reaitsu flared, staining the sky blue, whilst Naruto's own red light surged about him.

"I might actually be able to enjoy myself!"

Naruto opened his mouth to respond, turning to face Grimmjow completely, and received a fist in the face letting out a grunt of pain, as he staggered back a step.

Grimmjow had closed the gap between them, not wanting to let the captain have the first attack. Before Naruto could react to the punch, Grimmjow landed a spin kick his abdomen, then a back handed punch to the side of his face to cancel out the momentum of the kick, and then an upward spin kick to the chin which launched him straight up into the air.

_'He's fast!'_

Tsking, the taichou spun in the air to stabilize himself and spinning his saber before him, swung a huge swathe of flames, a firey crescent blast that he call Enkou, down at Grimmjow, which seemed to envelop the arrancar, as he stared up into the roaring inferno, cool as a cucumber.

Scowling, Naruto glared down into the dust.

That was too easy...

"Oh really?!"

Yet as he looked down into the dirt, Grimmjow attacked from above with a drop kick to the head, then got in front of him and landed a two foot kick to the spine to send him back up into the air.

Appearing in front of Naruto again, Grimmjow spun himself like a gyroscope, landing several hits with his fists, elbow blades, and feet, before a straight punch sending Naruto hurtling backwards.

Using another Sonido, Grimmjow got in front of him again and landed a two handed swing sending his opponent straight into the ground, followed by a quick Cero, one which exploded the ground in red, forcing Ichigo to leap away as the blast consumed ther general vicinity where Naruto was.

_'Even against a captain, he's STILL winning..._

Grimmjow however, was far from done, and he scowled down into the dirt.

"Is that it shinigami?"

His face twisted into a brutal sneer, and he spat down into the dirt.

"Get out here."

After a moment Naruto flew upward out of the dust, moving incredibly fast, and appearing behind Grimmjow, blade raised high.

"ENKOU!"

The Espada snarled, but had no time to move, before he was consumed in the inferno, a massive swathe of flames, that was easily ten times the velocity and size of the previous attack.

A fierce wind swept up, and Naruto just stood there in midair, his face contorting into a scowl, as a laughing Grimmjow suddenly charged out of the smoke with a fully charged Cero in his hand, got above Naruto, and fired it at point blank range with a fierce shout.

_'Kuso!' **(Shit)**_

Naruto couldn't react fast enough and was engulfed by the attack as it slammed into the ground and exploded.

Grimmjow stood in the air panting, from the smoke, his jacket now burned away, and a wicked scar on his muscled chest and stomach, his eyes sparking with wild animal insanity, as Naruto once again emerged from the smoke, relatively unharmed, albeit a few scorch marks on his face.

"THIS IS GREAT! I'VE NEVER FELT SO ALIVE!"

Naruto scowled, then blurred forward, intercepting the oncoming punch in his free hand, whilst Grimmjow's left seized the wrist of his sword arm.

"You won't be saying that when you're dead."

Fire rippled from his form and steam rose from them, as their auras flared about them, a horrifying power that was terrible to behold, let alone witness

Suddenly, they both vanished, only to to reappear on the ground, exchanging heated blows and strikes, as now the espada had drawn his blade, and was openly using it to defend himself.

Again, they vanished, reappearing to the left, swords a blur of steel grey, and luminous crimson red, as it was now Naruto who was on the defensive, his shunts, blocks, and parries, a blur to the eye, as his blade was seemingly everywhere at once, never letting a hit get through to him.

With a simultaneous growl, their blades slammed together, sparks flying as energy clashed against metal, their faces creased murderously, as they were just starting to get serious.

They broke apart, the slammed together, sprang away, again and again, blurs of white and black, moving through the air, over the ground, at incredibly fast speeds, the shockwaves of such nearly bowling Ichigo off his injured feet.

Ichigo quickly descended to the ground, and gasped as he felt the heat rippling even down here.

"How the hell is he doing that...

"He's pretty strong, isn't he?" Quipped a voice, and the Ryoka suddenly found Hinamori Momo standing right next to him, looking up at her captain with awed eyes, her hands held over her small chest.

The shinigami daijo adopted a confused look.

"Eh? Hinamori-san, when did you get here?"

But before she could answer, the sky suddenly exploded in red, lighting them in the dull glow, just as the ground before them exploded, as Naruto was suddenly cast into it, having sustained a direct hit from the cero.

Momo's eyes went wide, and her hands flew to her mouth.

"Naruto-taichou!"

Yet the smoke and dust where suddenly swept away, revealing the blond to be cast in a dim red aura, having used Reiatsu for defense, to cushion his fall.

His eyes fell on Hinamori, and they were cold.

" Momo, take Kuroaski away from here."

Without another word, he suddenly sprang into the air, in pursuit of Grimmjow.

Ichigo gave her a sidelong look. "You gonna do that?"

She didn't look at him, focused only on the battle. "No, I'm staying right here-

Grimmjow and the others noticed that there was barely a scratch on him, Naruto, who now began his counter attack anew.

-With my captain."

He went for a kick to the waist which Grimmjow blocked, then a punch to the face which Grimmjow easily dodged while shouting, "You're too damn slow, shinigami!"

Grimmjow then let loose a rapid barrage of punches to the gut, and after a moment of sagging over in pain, Naruto swung his blade to Grimmjow's gut, which the limber espada hopped over and immediately went into a rapid spin and landed a downward kick on Naruto's skull, which jerked the blonde's head downward sharply.

Naruto recovered though, and aimed a flaming punch at him, but with a flick of the wrist Grimmjow released a Bala to divert the attack, thus snapping Naruto's arms backward, and leaving him wide open for an attack, which consisted of another counter with a punch to his face.

Grimmjow then went for a downward swing but now, Naruto caught him by the upper arm, so Grimmjow's elbow was pointing at Naruto's face. "Wrong move buddy," Grimmjow stated as suddenly his blade swung down at Naruto's face, giving the blonde tless than a second to react.

Extinguishing his blade, he momentarily dropped it, and clenched his hand into a fist.

Grimmjow gave a startled growl, his eyes narrowing, as an invisible hand suddenly seized his zanpatkou, preventing it from going any further,

"The hell is this?!"

Tugging it towards him, Naruto now seized the blade in his hand, a wicked green set upon his face as lightning now danced from his closed digits.

"My turn."

Seconds later, jagged bolts of lightning erupted from his finertips, coursing through the conductive metal, and right into Grimmjow, who writhed in pain as his body convulsed wildly, allowing Naruto to release him and break free, reaching his right hand out for his blade, which slapped into his open palm, seconds later, drawn to him, as if by an invisible hand had seized it.

A wicked grin twisted his face, his tone fierce and condescending, as he pumped more voltage into the force lightning, and in response, the espada closed his eyes, scrunching them tightly shut in pain.

"How does 10,000 volts feel, arrancar?!"

Snarling, the espada moved his arms, ripping, tearing, at the cage of volts that held him, until he placed a shaking hand on his blade, and forcefully ground his fingernails into it, raking them across seconds later, making a horrible grinding sound, as the blade glowed a bright blue.

"Grind: Pantera!"

The resulting reaitsu burst broke Naruto's hold on him, and the moment he was free, Grimmjow, now in his released stated, sprang forward, his teeht bared in a snarl.

"RAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Before he could even move, Grimmjow had grabbed him by the face and darted towards the ground, nearby several buildings.

A roar escaped him, as and dragged Naruto's face along the them, for at least two blocks, before tossing him along the ground and into a house, following it up with another Cero, he then did a midair back flip to cancel out his momentum and stood on the ground waiting, as the blast consumed Naruto.

Ichigo rose to his feet as Grimmjow crowed his triumph, but Hinamori held him back, the look on her face calm as she felt Naruto's reaitsu solidify, and then compress itself.

"Wait."

A wild cackle escaped the espada.

"HA! How'd ya like-

His eyes widened as the captain's spirtual pressure skyrocketed, followed by a watery laugh and then a growl.

**"You were saying?"**

Naruto suddenly exploded out of the wreckage, now wearing what looked a fox skull mask on his face, his eyes now a hellish yellow, whilst the whites of his eyes remained normal.

Ichigo gasped. "That's-

He came in hard, fast and low, striking at his foe's legs, with a brutal swing, that again cast someone into the ground.

The panther arrancar shot out of the ground behind Grimmjow and landed a kick to the side of his head, Grimmjow did a flip to stabilize himself and counter attacked with a punch to the face, then aimed a kick to Naruto's gut, which was easily blocked by grabbing Grimmjow's leg and throwing him into the air.

For a moment, they just hung there, Grimmjow panting, whilst Naruto was fresh as a daisy.

This was only for a second, then their battle resumed.

"That power...

Naruto raised his blade-

-It's not a shinigami's."

The blond chortled, as he caught an elbow blade with his saber, before breaking past the guard, and dealing Grimmjow a long narrow gash on his chest, a glancing blow, but an injury nonetheless, as he sprang away.

**"Of course not."**

He then charged at Grimmjow and aimed a punch to the gut, which Grimmjow dodged and countered with a kick to the head, that unlike before, seemed to do nothing, followed by a hit with his tail, which also proved to be ineffective. For Naruto effortlessly brushed the attacks off and continued to attack by landing an upper cut to Grimmjow's chest.

The movements of his foe seemed slow now, in comparison to before, he found this to be quite easy, now that he was tapping into his full power, rather than ignoring it and the often painful side-effects.

While Grimmjow was temporarily stunned, Naruto now tossed his blade up into the air,and grabbing Grimmjow's tail, flung him to the side and fired a bolt of lightning at him from his fingertips.

Grimmjow avoided it by using Sonido and landed a solid punch to Narutp's spine, one that made the blond wince, and let loose a barrage of Balas seconds later.

Naruto however, took them head on, and raised his blade in a guard, effortlessly swatting them aside, then vanished and reappeared above Grimmjow.

Taking advantage of a momentary opening, he struck, landing a kick to his face which sent him flying backwards

He quickly slashed the tip of his thumb, and as he did so, blue energy danced wildy in his free hand.

"Gran Rey Cero!"

Naruto then launched the blast, and this one hit it's target, as made evident by Grimmjow being sent flying to the ground below, a trail of smoke falling behind him.

Yet, suddenly, he twisted in the air, streaking towards Momo and Ichigo, whom Naruto had told to leave.

He was determined to make _someone _pay, and if he couldn't kill this captain-

Then his little lieutenant would make a fine meal.

His eyes widened, and he tore up the night, in a blur of speed.

"No!"

Blood flew through the air...


	4. I Can't Lose to You!

**Sorry its short, the next one will be longer.**

Grimmjow came tearing in ready to give a killing blow, deadset on having at least one kill.

"YOU'RE MINE!"

Momo's eyes went wide, and Ichigo tried to move her out of the way-

Blood flew through air again.

The arrancar scowled, his serrated teeth grinding together dangerously, as he agonizingly slowly, pulled a blood soaked hand away, yet failed to get fully free, as Naruto suddenly reached out to grab him, having heroically stepped in to take the hit, and now a death hold was maintained, his appearance already becoming dark and feral, as he used the Kyuubi's power, the cloak slowly bubbling around him, one, two-

FIVE TAILS?!

"Eh?"

Naruto growled, then fell to one knee, a small hole in the right side of his chest, now leaking blood, as he panted heavily, this changes unlike the fourth tail, as he did not become the kyuubi, but more like its chakra coated over his skin, literally forming into armor, about his legs, chest, and arms.

The espada frowned, his features twisting into a scowl as he beheld the transformation

"So, you'd die to save one of your own?"

Naruto glared up at him, defiant to the last.

"Its what... friends do. You should-

With a grunt, and great effort, his words strained, he rose up to his feet, one hand over the gaping hole, the other still holding tightly the arrancar's arm, refusing to reliqnquish the grip.

-try it some time."

The espada gave a harsh laugh. "HA! Friends?! Who needs em?!"

The lightsaber in Naruto's hand suddenly ignited, spitting fierce red crimson flame.

"Too bad then...

Grimmjow gasped as the blade was raised up, yet the blond had him in a death grip, and try as he might, he could not get away.

_'Shit!'_

"It ends here."

With all his might, he released the espada, and swung down hard, carving a fierce gash down the espada's chest...


	5. A Terrible Secret

He tsked as the portal closed.

"Ulquiorra...next time."

Sighing, he let his mask fade.

"Alright, let's head back, Hinamori."

His lieutenant snapped of a salute.

"Hai!"

--

"Naruto, you've been acting strange."

The blond remained silent.

He was under question by the Gotei 13.

"Is there anything you wish to tell us?" This came from General Yamamoto, from his podium.

"No, nothing at all, Yamamoto-san."

--

"Where were you just now?" This question came from the new captain of Gin's division, Amagai.

Naruto frowned.

"What did you see?"

"Well, I saw you emerge from a black hole-

A sigh.

He had to keep this a secret!

His blade flicked open his sheathe.

"Then I am truly sorry."

Too late, Amagai realized what was about to happen to him.

Blood sprayed the floor.

Amagai was dead.

Sighing, Naruto went about making it look as if a hollow did this.

As he did so...

He held up his zanpaktou, the battle hardened axe that had served him so well.

"I'm sorry....but you may have to taste more blood in the future...

--

The door opened silently.

"Yoruichi-san."

She all but tackled him.

Her body was frantic for his touch, she was aching all over for him, as he was for her.

Their mouths met and they started kissing him fervently.

Her tongue _begged_him to open up and after Naruto recovered from his initial stupor he returned her passion and obeyed. Yoruichi's tongue entered his mouth, as they advanced and retreated fighting with one another, each tongue sought to conquer the other. Yoruichi's hands moved to his face; as she gently caressed it before moving on to fist his hair.

Naruto's arms wrapped around her pulling her closer, as their battle of dominance continued, his left hand moved up and into her hair while his right moved down to her hips. His right hand hovered on her hips briefly and finally moved lower to her butt and playfully grabbed as much as he could, squeezing gently.

This of course was a major turn on for her, and she moaned lustfully at this action into their kiss and seconds later broke it to catch her breath.

Both were panting, as they looked at each other. Yoruichi's chest was heaving and Naruto was once again mesmerized, as he watched her entrapped breasts rise and fall within the the tight confines of her espada jacket. She realized where he was looking and she smiled slyly, before saying.

"Hey, my eyes are up here."

"Sorry," Naruto's blue orbs flicked up to meet her fierce golden orbs and she couldn't help but laugh at his rueful expression.

She leaned over his face, her hair falling around his face like a curtain. Her mouth stopped inches away from his and her eyes locked onto his, as she cooed.

"I told you before, I don't mind you looking."

She closed the remaining distance before he could look again, and their mouths met again for their second act.

Naruto's right hand continually probed her body while he pushed himself up. Slowly he rose, with Yoruichi on top of him, to an almost sitting position with her still straddling him. He broke the kiss and she looked at him quizzically and whispered nervously.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun? Do you hear someone?"

They had nearly been caught once before, and she did not want three months of no contact to dull their senses.

"Nothing," he smirked as he flipped her over. "I just like to be on top, remember?" he grunted as his body hovered over her. His hands were placed next to her head and his knees had trapped her hips. Naruto's eyes took on a feral yet loving glint, as he stared down upon her.

Yoruichi bit the right corner of her lip and shivered in excitement, as she looked at him and felt like trapped prey. She looked at his body looming over her, it was intimidating but at the same time _so arousing_. The Goddess of Flash licked her lips and rubbed her thighs together, as she felt the pressure in her core build further and hotter. Tenderly her right hand went up to his cheek, as she watched him close his eyes and lean into her palm. Her arm slowly moved higher until she placed her hand on the back of his neck.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and she could see the passion raging within its blue pools. Yoruichi moaned loudly, she pulled him down to her and their _third_ battle of dominance began.

Naruto tasted her mouth and savored it with each lasting second and tongue thrust. His eyes were closed and he felt his member slowly swell within his boxers. He felt her hands travel smoothly along his back and down to his hips and he felt himself being pulled down to her. He obliged and slowly bent his arms, lowered himself on top of her. Naruto's swollen mount brushed against her trembling doors and she let out a short breathed moan.

Her fingers clawed into his shoulder and her legs slowly parted. Naruto wanted to savor this moment and refused to lower himself all the way, as he quickly scooted forward on his knees so his hips were positioned above her stomach. He stopped his fight for dominance with her tongue and started kissing her neck.

"N-Naruto…" she panted lightly and twisted her head and ear away from his teasing mouth.

He smirked and placed a kiss on her lips but pulled away, as she tried to return it. Her whimper was music to his ears. Naruto shifted his weight more to his knees and he moved his head once again to her neck, hands snaking under her shirt.

Frantically, she helped him remove the confining article of clothing.

But no, he did not touch her bra yet.

He playfully traced kisses down the sides of her neck and stopped on her collarbone. Once there he kissed her and parted his lips slightly. Pushing out his tongue he ran circles on her skin before sucking on it. His left hand moved to Yoruichi's left breast and carefully touched it. He tried kneading her breast but found it obstructed by her bra. Naruto grunted in frustration, as he returned his concentration to kissing the bronze woman.

Yoruichi felt his frustration at finding her bosoms contained and she knew that it had to go, but was currently too breathless at this point to tell him to take the bra off her. She felt him kiss his way into the valley between her breasts and she sucked in a breath. He briefly stayed there before he continued southward down to her stomach. Naruto continually planted soft and gentle kisses on her well toned surface rewarding the woman with goose bumps, as Yoruichi moaned while her hands shot up and stroked her lover's blonde hair.

"You're even better than before...

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Naruto felt her hands stroking and massaging his head and fisting his mane, as he traced around her belly button with his tongue. In between he placed delicate kisses while his hands rested on the mattress around her. Naruto felt her push his hand to go lower, as he stopped and looked up into her pleading eyes. He swallowed away his nervousness and scooted further along her legs until his hand was hovering over her treasure cove which was still covered by a pair of delicate lavender panties.

Naruto placed his hands on her knees, as he pushed her legs further apart and he gently started kissing her inner thighs. He slowly moved his hand along her inner thighs, but stopped midway-

Then pushed forward aggressively.

Her legs snapped close, trapping him where he was as her back arched as pleasure ran up her spine. She moaned his name in ecstasy and only opened her legs after her bout of pleasure receded. She felt him slowly prowl back up to her and she shuddered at every kiss he placed on his way. When his face came into view of her eyes, Yoruichi's hands cupped his face and _pulled_ it to her own. Her mouth opened and she pulled him down for a kiss, slipping her tongue into his and resuming their dance.

Naruto's knees were straining and he lowered himself on top of her. His hard member brushing against her oversensitive covenant, as her high pitched moan reverberated in his mouth. Naruto broke for air and looked at his panting partner. He leaned back and slid his hands down to her chest. He hooked his thumbs under the straps of her bra and he raised a brow in an unspoken question.

Naruto watched her nod frantically and rose up so he could reach behind her. His fingers made quick work of the release and helped the arrancar out of the annoying bra. Tossing the garment aside, Naruto's hands reached for her fleshy mounds. Kneading and rolling her soft light brown tips between his fingers, Naruto was rewarded with more moans from his partner. He smiled and bent down to suckle her hardening nub, as his fingers continued to play with the other.

Naruto felt her nails dig into his skin with each new moan that vibrated through their mouths. He felt her hands slowly walk down the length of his spine and rest on his butt. A noisy snap followed by an irritating stinging around his waist that told Naruto what she wanted him to do. He smirked while suckling and moved his hands down to his hips where Hinata's were resting. He took her hands into his and slid them under his boxers. Naruto heard her whimper in surprise, as he slid his hands back out and left hers resting on his butt cheeks.

Being on top, Naruto knew he was in control and he chuckled and saw her look back confusingly at him, a small frown growing on her face as she did. Her lips parted as to speak but Naruto silenced her by placing his right index finger over her lips. He shook his head and smirked, as he slipped off the woman and positioned his face over her lower region.

Naruto eyed up her tan frame and saw she was biting her lower lip in anticipation. Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto lowered his head and with his teeth he carefully bit down on her panties and begin to tug them down her long supple legs. He heard her gasp in pleasant surprise and her hips moved rhythmically from side to side helping him slide her panties of her. Next he took off his own boxers and returned to hovering above her.

Naruto lowered his head and she met him half way, and their mouths battled once more. He carefully lowered his frame upon hers. Their sexes touched and Yoruichi moaned, as yet another familiar sensation heated up her inner core.

"I'll be gentle, this time." Naruto whispered, as he looked at her lustful face. Yoruichi shook her head insistently and wrapped her arms around him before saying in a sultry voice

"Hell no."

Naruto groaned upon hearing that and looked down to take hold of his erect member and position it in front of her doors. He felt her arms tighten in anticipation and he slowly pushed inside her slick walls. Naruto entered a quarter-way and stopped, as he looked at her and kissed her briefly. Yoruichi nodded, before tugging on his butt cheeks firmly in her hands signaling Naruto to advance and find himself ensnared within her core moments later. Never once did she make a noise until he was fully sheathed within her and a heavenly sigh escaped her mouth, as Naruto started pumping slowly.

When Naruto felt Yoruichi tug on him again, he quickened his pace and started thrusting with more force. As they were bumping hips, their hands and lips wondered across each other bodies. The silence in the room was only broken by her soft moans and Naruto's rare grunts. Their pace sped up the longer they were in their embrace and their breathing turned labored and shorter.

Yoruichi felt as if she would pass out from the exhilarating pleasure Naruto was giving to her at that moment. This truly was what sex with someone you loved was meant to be like, and God she had _missed_this for the last three months. No, she knew that Naruto would take her to new heights of ecstasy, and she would soon be screaming his name to the heavens.

She also knew that Naruto would make sure this would happen and that she was fulfilled before he would even consider his own release. He was not a selfish lover concerned with only his pleasure, like other arrancar or shinigami.

Naruto could feel the walls around him tighten and flutter and he knew she was nearing her limit. He himself was only holding back by sheer will for the warmth off her core was overwhelming. Yoruichi's gasps for air were becoming louder and her nails were breaking his skin, drawing blood slightly, only for the flesh itself to close and heal seconds later.

Then suddenly Yoruichi arched her back in an almost spastic motion, her head snapping back.

Her mouth opened and she _screamed_.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

When Naruto heard her scream his name, he smiled to himself while he continued to thrust into Yoruichi and prolong her orgasm as long as possible. It was almost an impossible task, as the bronze woman gripped his member in such a fiercely tight and undulating motion, it seemed to want to suck him in completely and milk every drop of his essence out of him. It was the most fantastic and pleasurable feeling Naruto had ever experienced, as he thought to himself:

_'Kami how I've missed this!'_

After a couple of minutes of pleasured screaming, she was basking in the afterglow of her orgasm in over three months...

Before her eyes flew open in realization and could not believe that Naruto was continuing to drive into her. She soon found herself whimpering in delight, as her second orgasm was quickly building to a crescendo.

A minute later, she peaked once more and screamed out.

"YES NARUTO-KUN! OH KAMI, I LOVE YOU!"

Naruto could no longer hold back, as he felt Yoruichi explode all around him he too shouted out:

"OH KAMI! YORUICHI-CHAN! I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Naruto then erupted inside her sending torrent after torrent of his seed into her. She felt his warm essence wash over her, and this triggered a third orgasm within her, as she cried out a third time and reveled in the fact that it was Naruto's seed and _no one else's._

"YES NARUTO-KUN! OH YES, FILL ME UP, GIVE ME EVERYTHING!"

Quite frankly, it was a miracle no one heard them.

Naruto finally collapsed on top of Yoruichi breathing heavily, before rolling off to side and bringing his forearm to rest on his forehead. Both he and the tan godess were covered in a fine sheen of sweat, as she turned to her side and snuggled into Naruto resting her head on his heaving well toned chest.

Naruto gently kissed the top of her head before saying in a ragged voice.

"I love you."

She nuzzled herself into him, and purred like a contented kitten.

"Bout time you said that, dumbass."

--

(Months later)

This wasn't looking good.

The war had progressed, Aizen and the arrancar had been pushed back to the brink.

Her excuses for not joining the fray had become more and more elaborate.

Her relationship was growing strained.

She could not leave this place, lest she draw attention to herself.

Naruto's visits became less and less frequent.

When they did meet, their passion was so great, so intense... That words alone could not possibly give voice or meaning to their this point, Ichigo had infiltrated Las Noches, hellbent on rescuing Inoue.

Naruto would doubtlessly follow.

Right?

He'd come, he'd take her away from all this.

But she knew it was a trap.

Aizen wanted Soul Society's main force here, so he could invade Karakura town.

If Naruto stayed, Aizen would doubtlessly be stopped.

This wasn't wishful thinking. The vizard really did have that kind of power.

_'Naruto..._

There was silence.

_'You've been protecting me all this time..._

Tension hung thick in the air, it was palpable.

_'And I..._

You could cut it with a knife.

_'I haven't done anything!'_

She grit her teeth, grinding them together, hugging herself tightly.

_'It was always you! You were always the one fighting my battle for me!'_

Images of all his fights, many of which were fought on _her behalf, _flashed through her mind in rapid succession.

Tears welled up in her eyes, and poured down over her face.

_'I...I need to make a choice...._

In this moment, she hated herself.

_'When we met..._

She was weak, emotionally, that is.

_'You changed me..._

She wasn't worthy of him-No wait-

_'Even after..._

The door creaked open behind her.

Memories of him, their time together...

_'I still leaned on you...._

How he made her giggle, laugh, smile...

_Despite everything...._

Warmed her heart.

_'You were my pillar..._

Realizing this, it was enough to polarize her emotions entirely.

_'No! I....need you._

Finally, at long last...

_'And I..._

She reached a conclusion.

"Yoruichi. It is time."

She bit her lip.

_'I won't let you put yourself in danger for my sake!'_

The conflicting energies within her...

_'I won't let that happen again!'_

The side that insisted she was shinigami...

_'You're...._

And the half that always knew what she _truly _was...

_'You're precious to me!'_

Reached their peak.

_'That's why..._

Silently, slowly, she rose to her feet, staggering a bit from the bed as she did so....

_'I have to prove that I'm worthy of your kindness.'_

Her hand clutched the hilt of her blade with such force that her palm bled into the floor.

_'If you love me...._

"No." It came out as a hiss.

She raised her head, turned around and it was then he saw it.

_'I have to be stronger.'_

Her eyes.

_'I NEED to be stronger!_

They were glowing a fierce ebony purple, almost as if light were dancing behind the natural yellow of her eyes.

_'Your strength is my strength!'_

The string that held her hair back suddenly disintegrated. With the hairtie gone, her long violet locks billowed out behind her. Almost immediately, they were caught up in her aura, whipping wildly about her, adding a fierceness to her already furious persona.

_'If I'm fighting for him, then there is nothing I cannot do!'_

Her mouth opened, twisted in a smirk.

She sneered at him.

"I'm done, Aizen. It's over!"

He did not seem surprised.

"Oh? You seem so certain."

"You've lost half the espada already! Half the Gotei 13 are here to kill you!"

"As planned."

A twinge of unease now.

"He isn't coming! You'll fail!"

A sad smile.

"Ah, my dear Yoruichi, I am afraid _you_ underestimate him."

"He won't not aid you."

"He doesn't need to."

A glance down to her stomach.

Instinctively, she took a step back, one hand covering it protectively.

A slight smile.

"He'll come."

A sudden burst of reiatsu, then a foul roar pierced the air.

"And there he is."

She paled, felt her legs give out beneath her.

"No...

Aizen chuckled lightly.

"And so the last piece falls into place. It would appear his concern for the two of you...

She stepped back again.

He made no move towards her.

"Has blinded him to the truth. He is desperate to save you now."

Her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Bastard! You're twisting him!"

He gave a low bow.

"I am merely guiding him to his destiny."

She struck at him, but he was gone.

The door began to close.

"Enjoy your stay."

It banged shut.

_"Shaolin!"_

"Hai!"

In a blaze of ebony light, the wall was shattered, and her fraccion appeared before her, zanpaktou drawn. **(It's Soi-Fon if you don't know) **She wore the same outfit as her master, but hers exposed wide hips, and she too was lacking in a hollow hole.

Her skin was a normal tan, quite uncommon for fraccion. Her hair hung down in long ponytails which sported rings at the end.

Grey eyes darted to Yoruichi's stomach.

"Yoruichi-sama, did he-

Yoruichi shook her head.

"No, I'm fine."

Shaolin turned her head to one side.

"Uzumaki-san is here."

Yoruichi nodded.

"Can you send him a beacon?"

Shaolin's response was to utter her release.

_"Brighten the worlds with your light, Kanezuchi!"_

--

The bright flare or reaitsu was like a daylight signal to Naruto.

He had just arrived, against Yamamato's orders.

The rip snapped shut behind him.

He was stuck here for now.

Blue eyes flashed, as he scanned for any signs of reaitsu-

One was somewhere above, dark and sinister.

Ulquiorra...

He had released his zanpaktou.

It was nearly equal with his own.

He didn't want to go up there yet.

Wait, why was Grimmjow's energy up there with Ichigo's?

And found one resembling Yoruichi's fraccion.

She was clearly broadcasting her position.

"Yoruichi!"

Not wasting a second, he unbound his blade, which took the shape of an axe.

He uttered its release, and found himself speeding along at the speeds of light.

"Bring forth Divine Justice: Koumeiseidai!"

--

"Kamatachi!"

The attack crashed through the hole in the wall Shaolin had left.

He sprang up and perched there. He quickly sealed his form in a blaze of white light. Seeing no need for her release anymore, Shaolin also dispelled her released state. Naruto gave her a curt nod in thanks.

Yoruichi caught his eye immediately.

He knelt down beside her, and looked her over for any sorts of injuries. Raw fear and terror drove him. He had to make sure she was alright, or. The thought of it nearly drove him mad.

"Are you-

A smile.

"Yes...

She pressed one hand to her, as his hand was atop hers.

A kick made him jump.

"Both of us."

That was his reason for coming here.

She was pregnant.

He breathed a heavy sigh of relief, standing up to help her to her feet.

"I'm going to help Kurosaki. Right now, this is the safest place for you-

A sudden burst of reaitsu said otherwise.

That had been Ichigo and Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure suddenly plummeted.

"On second thought, you're staying with me.

Apparently, the third release hadn't been enough to deal with two espada class beings.


End file.
